Dramione
by Fangirl786
Summary: Hermione and Draco are meant to be enemies but how much longer will they be able to resist each other? Will their love survive or will it blow up in their faces?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Draco's P.O.V_**

Her face shone in the sunlight as he admired her from afar. He had to be far otherwise he would never live it down if someone knew he had feelings for her. He wasn't allowed to have feelings for her. It was forbidden in his family to be attracted to a person who comes from a non magic family or _mudblood _as his parents called them.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Crabbe asked him as he looked away from the innocent 13 year old he was torturing.

"Nothing, just enjoying the view" he said not exactly lying.

"Well come on, there's a bunch of 12 year old's by the toilet and they're waiting to use the toilets. I guess we can earn a few pounds..." Crabbe replied vindictively.

Draco turned away from watching Hermione. If only she liked him back then maybe he could convince his parents and everyone else that people who are different from them aren't exactly too bad, but that was never going to happen and he had to live with that fact. Waking away, he couldn't help but look back and just think _what if..._and that's when noticed he had truly deep feelings for Hermione...

**_Hermione's P.O.V_**

Hermione had her head buried deep into _Hogwarts: A History_; looking for extra information to absorb. She'd already read it about a 100 times but that didn't stop her from enjoying it. There was chaos coming from the grounds on the other side. She looked up and spotted a blonde haired boy with sparkling grey eyes boring into her eyes. She tried to distract herself but had a great difficulty to look the other way. His name was Draco. The same boy who had tortured her best friends for 5 years yet she still had a soft spot for him. She let a small wrinkled smile play on her lips and then went back to reading her books. Hermione knew that Draco never meant any harm, that he didn't want things to be like this. He just doesn't take well to rejection, and by that I mean when Harry rejected Draco's appeal to be friends. What would her friends think if they knew what she was thinking right now? They would think she'd lost her marbles, that she was contorting with the enemy. It's true. Her friends had always thought Draco was evil but Hermione knew better. She knew that deep within was a lost soul desperately trying to find the way home.

"Hey 'Mione" she heard Ron's call for her and tried to sweep away what she was thinking.

"Yes Ron?" She answered his call.

"what's the answer to question 4?" he asked, peeking round to look at Hermione's answers.

"For Gods sake Ron!" Hermione replied trying not to shout " Look in the book and maybe you'll find some answers instead of just trying to copy mine" and with that she walked away using it as an excuse to get away from Draco. That's when she knew that she had truly deep feelings for Draco...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Draco's P.O.V_**

He wondered where she had gone when he looked up and searched for her. Deciding to go and find her, he left his position from abusing a little boy. Draco knew the first place she would be but didn't exactly know how to explain to anyone what he was doing there. The library isn't the perfect place for a troublemaker like him. His feet were moving along as if they had a mind of their own and the only thing they had their mind set on was finding Hermione. He stopped at the library doors, not knowing what to say when he was spotted. He'd just have to say that he had to do his homework otherwise he would have detention. Opening the doors; she was the first thing he spotted. Luckily she hadn't seen him yet so he hid behind a bookcase. Once again; he admired her through the glass. Surprisingly enough she looked even more beautiful with her face magnified through the glass. He couldn't help but just stare with his mouth hanging wide.

"Draco, what are you doing here, this isn't your usual hangout" he heard Snapes voice in the distance and just managed to look away in time.

"Erm I have homework to do sir, you know just staying on the right path, trying to avoid trouble." his voice was exceptionally loud so Hermione could hear him say it so he wouldn't have to say it to her face.

" Anything i can help you with?" Snape said, his voice lingering.

" No I think I'll be ok..." he lied through his teeth.

" Very well" He walked through the doors with his robe flapping behind him.

Draco let out a sigh and went back to watching Hermione but noticed she had gone.

**_Hermione's P.O.V_**

She knew something was going on with Draco. He never did his homework. Getting up to find another book; she spotted him looking thoroughly at a bookcase.

"What are you doing?2 she asked him causally.

"Erm just looking for a book to help me with my homework" he said panicking. She knew she had made him nervous and to be honest, she was quite enjoying it.

"I didn't know you did homework" he was looking at the floor and she asked "could I help with anything?" she knew he had been delighted by the offer because his face lit up.

"Sure" He managed to say.

They sat at a table, with _"Magical Theory" _page 32. Even though it was a book they needed in year 1 they didn't care. She was distracted by his eyes looking deep into hers. Not wanting to strain the relationship she has with Harry and Ron, she decided to ignore her feelings and just try and concentrate on helping Draco with his homework.

"I didn't want it to be like this Hermione" she didn't understand at first but she soon clicked on.

"Please don't" She pleaded.

"You know how i feel about you and I know you feel the same" he put her hands around hers.

"That doesn't matter, we don't belong together, it just won't work"

"you never know unless you try" and with that he look deep into her green eyes and leaned towards her face. She couldn't hep but lean back. Their lips touched and they were soon kissing. There was nothing either of them could do to stop it.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Draco's P.O.V_**

Her face felt so smooth against his. This was all he wanted since he ever laid eyes on him. He never knew that it would feel so good. This was the same girl that punched him and now here he is kissing her. He was mad. He didn't care though. They finally stopped and she had a look on her face which was regret. He knew she had a regret with the kiss and he couldn't help but feel rejected and unwanted. Grabbing her bags; she ran through the double doors and didn't look back. He hadn't made a mistake in kissing her. It was the right thing to do and he knew it. Crabbe and Goyle or anyone couldn't know about it, not until he was ready to tell someone. He had to admit to Hermione how he really felt about her. She won't like it but she will have to deal with it. He knew she liked him back and that was all he ever really wanted.

_**Hermione's P.O.V**_

Her face was red from all the running. She wasn't trying to run away from Draco, she was trying to run away from what she had done. She did have feelings for him but he wasn't supposed to know that because now he'll think he has a chance. But there will never be a chance for them. No matter how many times she tried to kid herself, she knew it just couldn't be. They were opposites. The world was against the idea of them. Imagine what Ron and Harry would think about this. They wouldn't like it one bit. But all she could think about was Draco. She saw his face on the other side but she tried desperately to ignore him. It didn't work. She was attracted to him like bee to a flower, like moth to a flame. She couldn't help it. It was just the way she felt. The best thing was that she knew that he liked her back but that still wasn't enough to change her mind. Her mind was set on concentrating on school and her friends. not on her and Draco against the world because they wouldn't win...or would they?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Draco's P.O.V**_

Walking closer to her with each step, all he wanted to do was kiss her. The kiss was nothing he'd felt in his entire life. It was special, extraordinary; and he wanted more. He stared at her while she tried to back away. Now he wasn't going to let her get away. This time he would make sure she stayed until she admitted she did like him back. Obviously she liked him back, otherwise she wouldn't have kissed him back; she would've pushed him away. Instead; she gave him a beautiful kiss which made him yearn for more. He leaned closer until he had her backed up against the wall. Putting his hand above her head against the wall, he moved closer to her ear and said

"you can't deny it" he saw her flinch "you can't fight it, it's not worth it, how can you fight your feelings for me. instead of fighting it, just let it out, it'd be so much easier." He pulled her close to him and passionately kissed her before she could say anything. It was even better the second time. All he could think about was how long he'd been waiting for it. He knew she'd been wanting the same because he hadn't pushed her away. This was all he'd wanted since he first laid eyes on her.

_**Hermione's P.O.V**_

Here she was; in the arms of the boy she'd been in love with since she first laid eyes on him. All she could think about was how wrong it was at first but soon was drawn into the kiss. Draco was right. She couldn't fight, she had to give in. His soft lips were pressing against hers before she could stop him and without realizing she was kissing back. This wasn't right. This wasn't how it was meant to happen. Of all the people in the world; she had to fall in love with Draco Malfoy. It was obscene. But after a lot of thinking, she thought maybe it's not so bad, maybe they could be together without everyone giving them hassle. But she knew it was a dream that she would never get to live through. Finally they came up for breath. While staring into his eyes she saw all the pain he'd been through. She knew he really did love her back just by looking into his eyes. The bell rang and she had to go but Draco grabbed her by the arm,

"tell me this isn't what you want" he told her

"it is" and with that she was off leaving him to drown in his thoughts. She couldn't believe what she had just said to him. She had just told him that she did have feelings for him but he was never supposed to know that. This was going to be a disaster.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Dracos P.O.V**_

This wasn't real. This was all a dream. The thoughts rolled around in his head and he kept wondering whether he was dreaming on not. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't. When he was sure that it was reality, he made the biggest grin ever. He went off to class and realized that he had Herbology with Hermione. But he didn't know what to say to her. He saw her through the window talking to Ron. He sometimes wished that he could have the same relationship with Hermione the same way Ron does. But then he realizes that she doesn't like Ron. She likes him. The thought of it made a big grin play on his lips.

"what are you smiling at, Mr Malfoy" Mrs Sprout called him from inside.

"Nothing Mrs Sprout, I was just on my way in" he answered back quickly looking away from Hermione before someone noticed. He entered and took the table that was infested with Slytherins. He was just opposite Hermione and he kept looking up every two minutes to catch him staring at her. It felt like electricity and he loved it. All he could think about all lesson was the kiss and where he stood with her. Did she want a relationship with him or not? He knew how difficult it would be if they were going to have a relationship but for her it was worth it. In order to win her over; he had to be nice to the Gryffindors. He started conversing with a person from the Gryffindor table while Hermione was watching. He hoped she knew what kind of an effort he was making just to be with her.

_**Hermione's P.O.V**_

She was keeping an eye on him to make sure that he wasn't trying to play any tricks on Neville. She thought it odd that he would just start talking to a person who he'd been enemies with for 4 years Trying to concentrate on her work; she turned her back to Draco but soon turned around to catch him looking at her again. She saw him smile at her and she couldn't help but smile back. The bell rang and she made sure she was the last one out. Picking up her things she left the room to find Draco stood there on his own, waiting for her.

"We need to talk" he whispered into her ear. She nodded and slipped him a note that said _'Meet me in the library, restricted section'_. Hurrying along, she turned and made her way into the library. She made sure that nobody was watching her and opened the doors that led to the restricted section. Not 5 minutes later, Draco turned up.

"Hi" she said shyly

"Hey" he replied

"I've been think-" he stopped her halfway

"I know, listen, I've wanted this for a long time and you know i don't take rejection well, but if you don't want to be with me then that's fine. I can understand after the jerk I've been over the last few years but just know, i never meant it, I was just so jealous that you chose that ginger mutt over me" he exclaimed

"Please don't talk about my friend that way, and yes i did think that you were a jerk but that doesn't mean i didn't have feelings for you. I did, even when you were being mean. I couldn't help it." she told him and she watched his face light up.

"So...does that mean you do want to be with me?" he asked looking intensely at her face. She nodded and kissed him. It was the first time that she had kissed him and it felt awesome.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 **_

_**Dracos P.O.V**_

The feeling was amazing, like nothing he had ever felt before. He didn't want it to stop. Her lips were so soft against his and he loved it. They stopped when they heard the doors opening.

"I know you're in here" they heard Filches voice echoing through the aisles. "I heard you talking" Filch continued.

Draco saw the look on her face which meant that she couldn't afford to get into trouble. He quickly got out his want and shouted " Confundus" at Filches head. Filch turned around and what looked confused. It was almost like he was wondering what he was doing in the restricted section of the library. He walked toward the door and didn't notice Hermione and Draco crouching behind a bookcase.

"That was amazing Draco" she said proudly "I didn't know you could do that" she said almost looking awed.

"Well I learned a lot from watching you practice when you're in the Great hall or in class. They continued staring at each other until they decided they had to go. He had agreed with Hermione's concept of keeping their relationship a secret...for now.

**_Hermione's P.O.V_**

She never knew how sensitive and amazing Draco was. She had wanted to keep it a secret just for now because everything would just turn into hassle and she didn't want to fall out with her friends. Ron would never talk to her if he knew that she was_ "sleuthing with the enemy."_ She asked him if he could drop her off to the Gryffindor common room, well not exactly there but near there. If she was caught with him there it would seem suspicious. Walking along, they encountered numerous couples locking lips and that was all she really wanted to with Draco. She wanted to spend more time with him. Just to get to know the real him. When they reached a classroom near the common room and there was nobody in sight, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled at him. Waving; she made her way into the common room but was stopped by Ron and Harry.

"Where've you been Mione" Ron said with his mouth full of chicken.

"We were looking all over for you" harry said half concentrating on Hermione and half concentrating on Ron devouring his chicken.

"I was...busy" she said with a sly grin on her face and she was off to the girls dormitory. She had arranged another meeting with Draco to meet him in the restricted section and soon found herself giggling like a school girl.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**Dracos P.O.V**_

He awoke with a smile. It was a Saturday morning and it was way too early for him to be awake but he had to get to him meeting with Hermione. He got out of bed, brushed his teeth thoroughly and put on his best top and cologne. Making his way to the library, he was soon stopped by Slughorn.

"My my, Draco, you're looking mighty handsome today" Slughorn told him with his teeth hanging out wiht a smile.

"Thank you sir" he said

"Not going to meet a lady friend are you" Slughorn asked winking at him

"Something along those lines..." he replied mysteriously. Mr Slughorn let him be on his way. He was soon at the library and made his way to the restricted section. He had to wait a while because the librarian was looking through a book outside the restricted section. Through the doors, he could see Hermione waiting patiently with her head buried deep into a book. That was one the things he liked most about her, she was always reading. Even though he wasn't the reading type, he still enjoyed educated girls. While waiting, Hermione spotted him and waved. He couldn't wave back because the librarian would've noticed so he had no choice but to ignore her. He knew he had hurt her feelings because she stopped with a sad look on her face. Soon the librarian moved and he quietly made his way into the restricted section.

"Sorry I couldn't wave back, the librarian was there" he explained

"it's ok" she told him

He asked her what she was reading and she soon started rambling on about it. He wasn't paying attention to what she was saying because all she was thinking about was her deep green eyes. He still couldn't believe this was real. This made him realize that anything was possible.

_**Hermione's P.O.V**_

Hermione noticed him staring at her but she continued rambling on. He kissed her to make her shut up. She was baffled. Draco was watching her. She asked him what the last thing he read was and he replied with _The Daily Prophet_. She told him that she didn't like that type of article because all they do is lie. They started an argument and she thought she would win but she was amazed with how much Draco thought the article told the truth. Soon they started a loud argument and Hermione dropped her book on the floor and they both stopped. They looked intensely at the door to make sure nobody was coming.

Both of them sighed when they knew nobody was coming but the door opened. Hermione's heart froze. If she was caught now then they could both be in trouble and it would go her permanent record but worst of all, if she was caught with Draco then people would know something was going on. They both looked at each other but neither had their wands on them.

Draco grabbed her hand and led her through to the back. When they saw Flichs back; they ran to the other side. The doors were open but the librarian was outside. She had her back turned and he told her to go. She ran but Filch Shouted "Stop! Whee do you think you're going" she turned around in horror but realized that he wasn't going for her but for Draco. Filch hadn't seen her yet and Draco told her to run.

Running; she spotted a wand on the floor, she didn't know whose but she didn't care. She grabbed it and ran back towards the restricted section. Walking in quietly, she heard Filch shouting at Draco, they were on the far left corner, she made her way slowly and said "confundus" into Filchs ear. Filch had a sudden moment when he backed away, she took a hold of Dracos hand led it out of the restricted section before Filch came to his senses. When they left the library, they started laughing. Soon enough, they were kissing. She had been so glad when she said yes to Draco when he said if she wanted to be in a relationship because it was the happiest she'd ever been...


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8 _**

**_Dracos P.O.V_**

His heart was thumping like never before. He was thankful for this moment because he never thought he would be here with Hermione Granger. They both finally came up for air and he noticed that she had the biggest smile on her face.

There was a bang coming from the other side and they realized that someone had been watching them. Hermione's eyes grew wide and he sensed the fear within. His hand instantly grabbed her shoulder and they made their way out of the library. She was on the verge of having panic attack but he made her look into my eyes and told her that they could get through this. She calmed down a bit but soon rose up when the full impacT of what happened hit her.

"Someone saw us!" she said panicking.

"It was probably the librarian!" he said trying to console her.

"No no-" she was raising her voice.

"Stop before you get us caught" he interrupted her before she started shouting. They both decided it would be best that they went back to their own crowd before anything else went wrong. When she let go of his hand all he wanted to do was hold it again. He liked it better when they were laughing together, when everything was fine but he knew that it wouldn't be like that again for a while.

_Hermione's P.O.V_

She felt like she was going to pass out. The thought of getting caught felt like there was fishing hook caught in her intestines.

On the other hand, she had never felt so thrilled. She had never been caught especially with a boy. She wondered what the consequences would be.

On her way back to the common room she spotted Ginny. She made her way to her but Ginny noticed and decided to go the other wondered what was up with her but just shrugged it off.

She joined Harry and Ron in the common room and they bombarded her with questions. Not knowing what to answer she just replied with she had to study for a test. Ron looked at her but didn't question anymore.

Throughout the whole day all she could think about was Draco. She missed him already and she'd only been apart from him for a few hours.

When they went downstairs to the great hall, she noticed Draco with Pansy Parkinson. Her insides filled with intense jealousy. She hated Pansy. Pansy was always the first one to notice if she had done something wrong. Ron caught her looking and he asked her what was wrong. She just replied saying that she was daydreaming. All she wanted to do was escape to the library with Draco and just wish that everything was back to the way it was but she knew that wouldn't happen for a while.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

**_Draco's P.O.V_**

He saw the look in Hermione's eyes when he noticed that she was staring at him and Pansy and he immediately turned to look at Zabini facing away from Pansy.

He also noticed that she was talking to Ron and he felt a pang of jealousy inside him. He had always hated Ron because he was always around her. He knew that she didn't like him that way but the way they were talking and the way he looked at her made him hate him even more.

He saw that Hermione turned to Harry which made her turn her back to Ron. Draco ate as fast as he could and left the great hall alone. He was hoping that Hermione has seen him do this and she would meet him in the library.

Walking along the corridor, he heard someone behind him and he quickly turned around but there was nobody there. He thought it might've been just Filches cat so he ignored it.

Pushing open the library doors, he spotted that there was Fred and George sat in the corner where him and Hermione always sit together. He instantly knew that they were planning a prank so he left the library and decided to go elsewhere. He only hoped Hermione would arrive soon so they could go off somewhere but he had a feeling that she wasn't going to come.

**_Hermione's P.O.V_**

Hermione went and sat with her friends and started a conversation about homework with Ron. Her instincts couldn't help but make her feel like Draco was looking at her so she kept looking in his direction. Her instincts were right. He kept glancing her way every two seconds which gave her butterflies in her tummy.

She also noticed that he kept looking at Ron with a fiery look in his eyes so she turned her back to him and turned to Harry. She tried to talk to Ginny but Ginny ignored her. She wondered what was up with Ginny and why she was being off with her but she went against the idea of causing a scene in the great hall.

Hermione saw that Draco left the hall and instantly knew that he was going to the library because he had left all his friends behind. She wanted to get up and join him but she knew that it would look dodgy so she stayed put. She tried conversing with Ginny again but Ginny just got up and left. This made her think about what she had against her but Harry distracted her train of thoughts when he asked what time it was. She told him the time and left the table hoping to find Draco.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10 _**

**_Draco's P.O.V_**

The corridors were dead because everyone was eating in the great hall but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched.

He strolled around close to the library just in case Hermione came but it had been 10 minutes since he left the great hall so he made his way down to the dungeons to the common room.

Just as he was walking down the corridor, he heard the shuffling of feet turning around the corner and he turned around to find Hermione walking towards him. He felt was so glad that Hermione came to meet him that he didn't realize that he was walking towards her. It felt like he was flying towards her. She came closer and they shared a quick kiss before disappearing around the corner.

"I've missed you" He said to her while looking at the floor.

"I've missed you too even though we've only been about a few hours" she replied while laughing.

"Has it only been a couple of hours? It felt like years" they both started laughing.

"We can't go in to the library because the Weasley twins are in there and it'll be a bit suspicious if we're together" he told her before she suggested it.

"Well, where can we go then?" She told him worried.

"Anywhere" He didn't care where they went as long as he was with her.

**_Hermione's P.O.V_**

She didn't know where to go and if they went in to the library then they would get caught by the Fred and George. Turning to Draco, she said that she knew there was a place they could go.

"I know a place but it might be quite risky" she told him with a glimpse in her eye.

"Where?" he asked her not quite sure what she was up to. She didn't know how he would respond when she told him but she said it anyway.

"Room of requirements" he looked at her as if she had gone crazy. She knew he wouldn't agree, not after what had happened in their 5th year and Dolores Umbridge had blown the whole room down. Hermione was also scared but it was highly doubtful that anyone would find them there.

"No way, don't you remember what happened in our fifth year!" he was almost shouting now and Hermione had to tell him to be quiet.

"Shh be quiet someone might hear us" Hermione said barely a whisper.

"Ok, but not there, i don't like it, we could get caught easily" Draco said much quieter.

"No we wont, trust me we wont, I've been there many times to just escape from everything and its worked like a charm" she explained. He seemed to have calmed down a bit but he still didn't seem too sure.

"Fine, but if we get caught it will be your fault." he told her. She made her way down the corridor hand in hand with Draco feeling immense when they bumped in to someone who had been listening to their entire conversation. It was Ginny.


End file.
